Friendship
by Shadow R-B
Summary: The beginning of The Skye Team Saga! Ok, so Toon Link comes to the Mansion, injured, and informs the Smashers of impending danger! What happens? Read to find out! Includes Sonic, the Star characters, and Skye, Pit and Toon!


It was a lovely day in Smashville

Pat: The start of a new series! The Skye Team series!

It was a lovely day in Smashville. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the residents of the Smash Mansion were laughing happily as they swum.  
Swum? As in, swimming?

Skye grunted, the pull of water strong around his lithe body. It felt good to be in nice, cool, refreshing liquid. There was only one problem:  
He didn't know how to swim.  
Sure, every Smasher could swim, some longer than other, but he, along with a blue hedgehog, were the only ones who never learned how to, or hated it.  
Sonic, apparently, hated water because, as he'd said,

"You can't run on water, and you can't rely on it. Better to stay on solid ground than drown."  
It was a wonder he smelled like soap.

A small green-clad child ran, far, far away. Danger was near. It would take him, KILL him, if he didn't escape the wreckage of the ship. His home, his friend's home.  
Gasping, the child ran, ran, ran.  
To a place he would be safe.

The Smash Bros. Mansion.

Sonic sighed, 'tch'ing. Of all the days, on his arrival day, they just had to, just HAD TO, throw a pool party. And not the type with a stick, table and balls. A pool party, as in water, and stuff.  
'I swear, sometimes I think the world is out to get me...'

The child cried out as he was hit by a light saber-like sword. He just had to make it! If not, he couldn't save her...  
His only friend...  
Tetra.

Pit gasped, as the water soaked his wings, making it impossible to fly now. Skye simply grinned.  
"I told you, if I gotta go, I'm taking you with me." The jackal said, trying to tug Sonic in as well.  
"I don't wanna swim, dammit!" The hedgehog cussed, trying to break Skye's iron grip. The Lucario just smirked.  
"Alright then." With that, he released his hold on Sonic's arm, sending the hedgehog flying, courtesy of momentum and gravity. The jackal smirked again.  
"Still don't wanna swim?" he said cheekily, swimming away swiftly when the blue blur tried a Homing attack on him, resulting in him landing in the cool, blue pool.  
"Dear lord, IT BURNS!!" he screamed, trying to keep his head up. Farther away, a red and black hedgehog huffed.  
"Stupid Faker..."

Almost there... Just a little more, and he'd be safe from that terrifying creature. There... There was the entrance!  
The young child pounded on the door, yelling.  
"Help me! Please! Help!" he cried, close to blacking out.  
Just before he blacked out, he saw the door open, and a blue jackal-like creature catch him, worried.

-And now for some light comedy to lighten the mood!

"Jack!"  
"Hey! Fox! Get back here with my ship!"  
"Forget it, Falco, he ain't gonna give it back unless,

A. He breaks it, or

B. He kills something."  
"... Shut up, Wolf."

And now back to our regularly scheduled program. -

The child felt safe, more so than he ever had. Soon, he could feel warmth, as well as softness holding him. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, the blue jackal that had caught him looking relieved, setting the boy down on a soft cot.  
"You had me worried... I thought that those injuries would kill you. Luckily, it did not." The jackal smiled, covering the young one with a soft blanket.  
"I am Skye. What's your name?" The child started, surprised that this jackal actually cared.  
"I'm Link. Link, the Hero of Winds."

"I'm telling you, he's not lying! Didn't Link say that a lot of his ancestors and grandchildren shared the same name and wore similar clothing?" Skye asked, looking at everyone in the room. Pit and Sonic nodded, although Sonic pondering the 'grandchildren' thing, Charizard, Squirtle and Pikachu shrugging, while Jigglypuff sang, putting Ivysaur to sleep. Skye sighed.  
"Come on! Can't you people give me a better answer than that!?" Skye yelled, the Pokemon looking at him with wide eyes, except for Ivysaur, who just jolted awake, hitting Jigglypuff's hat off, the balloon Pokemon fuming. Skye sighed again.  
"I, for one, am going to check on him. I expect an answer from you lazy Pokemon by then." Pit and Sonic groaned. Now, they had to watch the dolts! Ah, duty calls.

"Yes, sir, I feel better now. Thanks." Skye smiled at the child, who seemed to like Skye a lot.  
"No problem! So, what happened to you that inflicted those wounds?" Skye asked, the child sighing.  
"Well, me and my best friend, Tetra, were just sailing along, like usual, when these gray-skinned bucket heads attacked us. I got out okay, but Tetra... I don't know..." The child, who would be known among Smashers as Toon Link, explained, crying a bit. Skye nodded, pulling Toon close to him, much like how a mother would, comforting him.  
"I know what it's like to lose a loved one. My Master, Sir Aaron, sacrificed himself to save me and the kingdom I used to live in, all the while, sealing me in a staff to prevent me from helping him. Back then, I felt like it was my fault that he died. I felt useless. I was on the brink of... of killing myself," Skye recalled, Toon Link looking at him in amazement. "It was then that a kind soul helped me see that I couldn't have done anything, and that it wasn't my fault. It wasn't your fault, either, Link. Keep that in mind, and never feel like you shouldn't exist. Promise me that you will never take your own life, okay?" Toon Link nodded, hugging the jackal.  
"Thank you... I won't forget..."

"So, the Primids are the ones that killed her?" Nodding, Skye held the child close, as he cried, Pit and Sonic saddened. All of them (Pit, Skye, Sonic, Toon) had investigated it further, and it turned out that a few surviving Primids from the Subspace Emissary adventure had been responsible for killing Tetra. Toon, being small and quick, had managed to escape, almost unscathed, and make it to the mansion, and inform the Smashers, preventing the world from another world crisis, and saving the millions of other innocents. Master Hand had even offered Toon Link a free room and a spot in the mansion, of which Toon had gratefully accepted and started to train, courtesy of Skye and Pit's help. Soon, he was a seasoned fighter, able to come up to speed with Skye, who ran quite quickly, and spar with him. Thus, Toon Link had found a home, where he could be happy, and have friends. He even surpassed the real Link! After bombing him a bit, one shot with an arrow and boomerang sent him to his KO. Toon was good friends with Skye, Sonic and Pit, and often teamed up with Skye and Pit to brawl against Sonic.  
If they hadn't been out to get Sonic before, they sure were now!

It even resulted in Sonic swimming.

"Let go of me, dammit!" Sonic cussed again, trying to, yet again, free his arm of Skye's grip. Skye grinned wolfishly.

"Now, Toon!"

Toon Link grinned, charging at Sonic and knocking both of them in the water. Sonic screamed.

"AHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"No, you're not. See?"

Toon Link swum around, holding onto Sonic's wrist, letting him float along quite safely, the hedgehog a bit unsure. But that soon changed, as, seeing that he was safe, Sonic swum almost as quickly as he could run.

"Woohoo! Now who's the faker, Shadow?!" Sonic yelled, the red and black hedgehog huffing. And then, walking up to the pool, promptly dunking Sonic's head under water, walking calmly away, while his counterpart spluttered around, erasing all the progress that Toon had worked on.

"Stupid Faker."

And so begins Toon Link's adventure in the Smash World.

"Dammit, Fox, get back here!"

"Nah nah nah boo boo, stick your head in doo-doo."

"What the f-"

"Shut up, Wolf!"

Pat: And, that was the beginning of Team Skye Saga! You'll find out why it's called that soon enough. Toon will sometimes be referred to as Blue, Red, Green or Vio, depending on what he's wearing, so just saying. Please review! Ja ne!


End file.
